OVERALL OBJECTIVES: The overall objective of this project is to investigate the causal association between human cytomegalovirus (human CMV) and various human malignancies, especially the virus and cell interactions that might bear upon the mechanism of herpes virus oncogenesis. GOALS SET FOR CURRENT YEAR: 1. To continue the effort in the detection of the existence of human CMV DNA genome in various cancer tissues. 2. To establish the recombinant DNA library for various CMV DNA fragments. 3. To continue the effort in searching for CMV DNA which is responsible for viral oncogenesis. 4. To compare the biological characteristics of various CMV strains isolated from tumor and various clinical manifestations.